criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Purchase A Murder
Purchase A Murder is the nineteenth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the eighth one in the Commercial Area district. Case Background The victim was Yale Williams, the organizer and president of Green Year Parade's jury. She was found lifeless in the Sount armory, with a 9mm handgun next to her dead body. The killer was Ignace Sount, Pablo's father. The team gathered enough clues to determine he was the killer. He said that it was just an accident, but the evidences said that it was not an involuntary manslaughter and that the killer knew what they were exactly doing. Ignace finally gave up and confessed everything. When Susan Vianne was about to buy a gun and filling the documents needed, Ignace discovered that her real name was Yale Williams. He noticed that she was Ernest Williams's daughter. Ignace got angry and killed her. At the trial, he said that the whole family should be exterminated because they were all criminals. The Judge condemned Ignace Sount to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 30 years. Victim *'Yale Williams' (Was shot in her heart at an armory.) Murder Weapon *'9mm' Killer *'Ignace Sount' Suspects Juliet Aiken (Witness) Suspect's profile: The suspect practices shooting - The suspect drinks wine Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears glasses Pablo Sount (Shop owner's son) Suspect's profile: The suspect practices shooting - The suspect drinks wine - The suspect drinks lemonade Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a stubble Gustave Rod (Oenologist) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks wine - The suspect drinks lemonade Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a stubble Ignace Sount (Armory owner) Suspect's profile: The suspect practices shooting - The suspect drinks wine - The suspect drinks lemonade Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a stubble - The suspect wears glasses Doodley (Thief) Suspect's profile: The suspect practices shooting - The suspect drinks wine - The suspect drinks lemonade Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a stubble Killer's profile *The killer practices shooting *The killer has a stubble *The killer drinks wine *The killer drinks lemonade *The killer wears glasses Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: The armory of terrors *Investigate Armory (Clues: Victim's body, 9mm) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine 9mm (Result: Liquid substance) *Analyze Liquid substance (6:00:00) *Contact Gustave Rod *Talk to the woman that witnessed the murder *Ask Pablo Sount about the murder *Investigate Fremont Road (Clues: Bottle of wine) *Examine Bottle of wine (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Looking for two criminals *Listen to Pablo *Investigate Backyard (Clues: Grafitti, Paper sheet) *Analyze Grafitti (2:00:00) *Talk to Doodley now he's been released from jail *Ask Gustave about being in prison *Examine Paper sheet (Result: Yellow substance) *Analyze Yellow substance (6:00:00) *Investigate Guns exhibitor (Clues: Photograph) *Ask Juliet about her relationship with Pablo *Ask Pablo about Juliet *See what happens to Pablo's father *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: '''Street vandalism *Investigate Armory front door (Clues: Spray paint can) *Ask Doodley why he vandalized the crime scene *Examine Spray paint can (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Juliet Aiken's fingerprints) *Fine Juliet for vandalism *Lecture Gustave about his manners towards women *Investigate Trash bags (Clues: Bloodstained rag) *Ask Ignace about the rag *Examine Bloodstained rag (Result: Greasy substance) *Analyze Greasy substance (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) '''Additional Investigation: Guns in the street *Ask Doodley about Gary Perkins *Investigate Backyard (Clues: Gun) *Examine Gun (Result: King & Trotter 42) *Make a deal with Doodley (Reward: 200 XP) *See what is wrong with Pablo *Examine Revolver (Result: Revolver #1) *Investigate Armory (Clues: Revolver, Trash bag) *Examine Trash bag (Result: Revolver #3) *Give Pablo the other two revolvers (Reward: Camo jacket male/Shooting coat female, Glasses) *Help Juliet Aiken *Investigate Fremont Road (Clues: Torn card) *Examine Torn card (Result: License) *Give Juliet her license *Investigate Fremont Road (Clues: Purse) *Examine Purse (Result: Gun permission) *Give Juliet her gun permission (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville